official_rangers_of_oblivionfandomcom-20200215-history
Currency
Silver Silver, (Also known as Dirham Silver) is the main currency of the world of Malheim. It is the most common used currency and is the easiest to obtain in the game. Silver can be obtained through activites such as Work, Hunting, Selling items to Marlowe's Guild, Daily Requests, Quests and much more. While silver is the easiest to obtain it is also the most spent coin, which many Rangers can find a burden when their pockets become light. ''How to get silver fast- ''The easiest way to get silver is by a method called behemoth farming. Now it is commonly known that behemoth materials can be sold to Marlowe's guild for small or large sums of coin. Marlowe's guild is split into three item pools for behemoth parts; Absorption Drops, Destruction Drops, and Rare Drops. Absorption Drops sell for around 100 silver per item (It can vary depending on the Normal or Elite challenge level ex. A absorption drop from a Elite behemoth will sell for more than an absorption drop from a Normal behemoth). Destruction drops sell anywhere from 200-400 depending on the behemoth. And Rare drops sell from 400 to a few 1000 silver. Taking this into account we will be fighting on Challenge difficulty, normal or elite does not matter any challenge so you can get Rare drops. Animas and Legendary drops such as Robust Blood or Reptilian Eye's sell for the most clocking in at 600-1000 silver per item. If you are farming for animas specifically farm the Venomous Scorpid, Normal-Challenge, through 10 tests on 5 different accounts that the Venomous Scorpid has the highest anima drop rate at a 65% chance to drop a poison anima every kill. This factor is boosted when using an Oil Candle at 73% every kill. Use the Art of Hunting every time you fight it for the exact results. That means that you should get 6 animas every 10 kills. Therefore you get 6000 silver for just 10 kills (Not including the destruction/absorption drops which can easily raise that number to 7-11k. Now if you are harvesting absorption and destruction drops for silver I suggest hunting the Croaker. The Croaker has one of the largest hit-boxes for breakable parts making it easier to get its destruction drops. The croakers tail sells for 200 meaning in 5 kills you will get 1000 silver off the tail alone. 2x Croaker claws, 1x Croaker backspikes, and 1x Croaker tail in 5 kills means you will get 4000 silver. Farm the Croaker on Challenge and your currency output is even higher at around 6000 every 5 kills. The Croaker is the easiest behemoth to kill and has the largest hitbox which is why it is the best to farm. Gold Gold, (Also known as Wōden Gold) is the second main currency in the land of Malheim and is quite a bit harder to gather a fortune of than silver. Gold can only be obtained through Hunter Medals, Events, Daily Logins, and the Market. There are no other ways to get Gold. Now people that breed horses or sell rare materials find gold easier to come by than silver. However, for the average player who isn't into trading gold can be a rare commodity only given out in small amounts for menial tasks. Gold is primarily used in the market or to buy rare items that players find rather useful. ''How to get gold fast- ''For horse breeders or farmers alike this is the easiest way I have found to obtain gold. Now farming may seem useless to any player that isn't a chef, and horse breeding may seem annoying, but selling High-Quality fodder is the easiest way to make quick gold in Rangers of Oblivion. Farming a lot or any extra High-Quality fodder you collect can be sold at extremely over-priced prices at extremely fast rates. Horse breeders make a ton of gold as it is selling their steeds that they have bred, but breeding horses isn't easy and requires a lot of food to mature a horse. High-Quality fodder makes this a lot easier, but is sadly rather hard to obtain. Buying it with gold is easier than with Lucky Horseshoes, so most horse-breeders will constantly scour the market for any sign of the item. From personal experience I have sold High-Quality fodder at +50% of its suggested price in under 43 seconds (it was timed). Yours may not sell as fast, but you get the point. Selling High-Quality fodder is the easiest way to obtain massive amounts of gold very quickly. Diamonds Diamonds are the third currency in Malheim, but are also a paid currency. Diamonds are used for micro-transactions, skins, saddles, and other premium gear. While micro-transactions are not everyones favorite, this currency is very reasonably priced for any Ranger looking for a sweet new skin. While everything that can be bought with diamonds can also be obtained through hard in-game work, diamonds are the quickest way to obtain those premium items that takes most players months to even try to obtain.